


UN TRATO JUSTO

by InaLaufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Thorki - Freeform, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaLaufeyson/pseuds/InaLaufeyson
Summary: Cuando su padre, Odín, le habló sobre un matrimonio por conveniencia, Thor quiso reírse y preguntar si habían estado viendo demasiadas películas tontas con temas clichés, pero la expresión seria y casi dura de su padre lo detuvo de decir algo más que pudiera provocarle una sentencia. Esa noche, Thor comprendió que si no aceptaba el compromiso, estaría arrastrando a su familia a la pobreza, o tal vez a la misma miseria por las deudas que además habían acumulado por darse gustos extravagantes.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

Cuando lo conoció, Thor estaba seguro de que el encanto de Loki con los socios anularía el compromiso. Tal vez lo había intentado, Thor quería creerlo, y solo tal vez lo había logrado pero al ver los millones que se perderían, le ganó más la codicia. Aunque fuera solo una suposición suya, era suficiente para odiarlo y sin esforzarse en esconderlo ni un poco.

Estaba ahí, parado con las manos entrelazadas en un puño bajo su vientre y la sensación de desmayarse en cualquier momento pero del asco. No quería besar a Loki. Thor no era homosexual.

Cuando su padre, Odín, le habló sobre un matrimonio por conveniencia, Thor quiso reírse y preguntar si habían estado viendo demasiadas películas _tontas_ con temas clichés, pero la expresión seria y casi dura de su padre lo detuvo de decir algo más que pudiera provocarle una sentencia. Esa noche, Thor comprendió que si no aceptaba el compromiso, estaría arrastrando a su familia a la pobreza, o tal vez a la misma miseria por las deudas que además habían acumulado por darse gustos extravagantes.

—Mientras no sea una mujer vieja… —pero Odín le interrumpió diciéndole que sería un hombre con quien se casaría, haciendo que Thor empezara a toser con gravedad como si de pronto el aire fuera venenoso. Después de que su madre le ayudara trayéndole un vaso de agua, Thor respiró mejor para volver a preguntar si había escuchado bien.

—Se llama Loki y no está viejo, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No. La edad es lo de menos —desesperado Thor, se sentó al lado de su padre como intentando verlo de cerca para cerciorarse de que era el hombre correcto que tenía en frente. —Lo que importa es el sexo. Padre, somos una familia con una reputación casi intachable.

—Ya tomamos la decisión. —Esta vez habló Frigga, su madre. —Cariño, esto no es tan malo como parece, que la gente hable de tu homosexualidad no significa que sea real, solo necesitan estar casados por un año, y entonces se divorciarán y nuestra comodidad estará a salvo.

—¿Y qué hay de Balder? Ya es mayor de edad.

—Pero es el hijo menor, la responsabilidad cae sobre ti.

—¿Y _Loki_ es también el hijo mayor? —preguntó, sin realmente estar interesado pero su madre contestó con interés.

—No, Loki es el hijo menor. Sus hermanos ya contrajeron matrimonio, por lo que es él quien carga con esto y aceptó este trato. Thor, entiende que es un favor el que nos hacen los Laufeyson.

Thor apretó los puños mientras escuchaba las verdaderas razones detrás de todo eso. La familia Laufeyson, sí había escuchado de ellos, pero nunca había convivido con ninguno, conocía al señor Laufey solo porque era el mejor amigo de su padre. La compañía en la que ambos trabajaban era de autos, y cada año las acciones aumentaban o disminuían dependiendo el área en que cada accionista empujaba un presupuesto.

La compañía _Cit-Autos_ había alzado sus cimientos con dos primos que habían dado todo de sí por la compañía, que habían casado a sus hijos para que nunca cayera el nombre, siendo Laufey el hijo de alguno de ellos. Fue Laufey y su esposa que habían decidido vender una mitad de sus acciones a tres amigos, y más tarde hacer gerente de administración a Odín.

Todo lo que Odín poseía era poco a comparación de Laufey, que a pesar de considerarlo su mejor amigo, Odín sentía envidia. Había obligado a sus hijos, Thor y Balder a estudiar Ingeniería mecánica y comercial para que en un futuro fueran mejor que los Laufeyson.

Tal vez Laufey lo notaba, Thor no estaba seguro, pero de algo sí lo estaba: Laufey realmente consideraba un amigo a Odín. Tanto que había hablado con los demás accionistas y socios de mantener a Odín en su puesto, de no despedirlo por el derroche del dinero y que seguro administraría mejor el área de producción. Y Laufey le había pedido o tal vez suplicado a Odín que tomara en cuenta las advertencias de los socios.

Pero los demás no aceptaron, mostrando formularios y varias demandas que apuntaban a Odín como el causante de muchas pérdidas para la misma compañía. Y tal vez un robo al bolsillo de la empresa, a pesar de que el encargado de finanzas era otro. Y por eso, Laufey quería ayudarlo con un matrimonio en el que haría de Odín su socio y ni los accionistas podrían hacer nada para echarlo porque Thor y Loki escudarían las relaciones familiares de la misma compañía.

Pero Laufey pondría una condición: Odín cuidaría del puesto, sin sacar un solo centavo de la empresa hasta que Thor o Balder estuvieran listos para el cargo.

—Me es difícil creer que Loki haya aceptado ayudarnos —susurró Odín para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por su mujer e hijo. —Es igual a su padre, amable…

Cuando Balder se había enterado de la noticia, ya con Thor aceptando ese _castigo_ , no había encontrado el momento de callarse. Estuvo días riéndose hasta llorar, hasta tener dolores en el abdomen. Balder sí conocía a Loki y que Thor no lo hiciera, le pareció mucho más divertido comentar lo feo, enano y gordo que era. Aunque parecía imposible, Thor le había creído.

Una semana después, la familia Laufeyson invitó a los Odinson a su hogar para mezclarse mejor y dar la impresión a los demás de que ambas familias convivían juntas. Y fue donde Thor cayó en cuenta de que Laufey tenía hijos muy parecidos a él, no eran tan feos como Balder había repetido todos esos días incluso en todo el viaje a esa enorme casa, casi una mansión. Y ahí estaba Loki, imaginó Thor. Era mucho más joven que él, casi de la edad de Balder y parecía tener una luz brillante en su ser, que una sola mirada suya hacía que las personas sintieran un cálido bienestar. No era como sus hermanos, serios y algo aburridos.

—Mi madre pide perdón por su ausencia —dijo Loki después de saludar con cortesía a toda la familia Odinson, incluso había estrechado la mano de Thor sin timidez, como si no estuviera enterado de que pronto contraerían matrimonio.

Thor miró hacia Laufey, al sentir una mirada casi penetrante en su dirección. Efectivamente lo estaba observando sin disimulo. Thor carraspeó tomando asiento y bajando la mirada, sin saber por qué.

—Loki, espera a tu madre afuera —le ordenó Laufey, y Loki obedeció al instante, dejando a todos en un oscuro silencio. De pronto, todos buscaron dónde estaría esa luz que de pronto se había apagado.

—Seré claro, Thor. Quiero advertirte —dijo Laufey después del silencio que dejó Loki —que mi hijo Loki aceptó sin condiciones este matrimonio, por ayudar a tu familia.

—Laufey…—intentó intervenir Odín pero Laufey lo ignoró continuando con lo suyo, mirando directamente a los azules ojos de Thor.

—Si tu intención es lastimarlo, puedes negarte ahora mismo antes de que mi esposa llegue y entre con Loki para planear a detalle esta farsa.

—Señor… no necesita advertirme—dijo Thor casi con molestia.

—Laufey, en nombre de mi hijo Thor, te pido lo perdones —interrumpió Odín con enojo pero para Thor. —Es que no conoce a tu familia y mucho menos sabe que Loki, al ser el más joven, es tu hijo favorito. —Dijo lo último tan claro para que Thor comprendiera que estaba jugando con fuego.

Pero Thor ya sabía todo. Solo estaba molesto y no con Loki, o tal vez sí, pero estaba molesto con la vida, con la responsabilidad que de pronto había caído en sus hombros.

—Confió en ti y tu familia, amigo mío —dijo Laufey ya más relajado —es por eso que dejaré que mi pequeño viva por un año con tu hijo.

Loki volvió con su madre, ambos sonreían de algo que se habían estado diciendo a escondidas, hasta sentarse frente a la familia Odinson. La señora Laufeyson, saludó a todos con ánimo, deteniéndose mucho tiempo en observar y comentar sobre Thor. Fue así como Thor comprendió que Loki se parecía a su padre pero tenía la actitud de su madre, una buena combinación, pensó.

Hablaron del matrimonio como un plan de guerra, Loki y su madre insistieron en que el ataque fuera en dos meses. No, ataque no, boda, se reprendió Thor.

Pero Laufey quería la boda lo más pronto posible, antes de que Odín fuera despedido. Y fue así como la boda se llevaría en tan solo un mes, con una celebración bastante íntima, invitando solo a los ejecutivos de la compañía.

Desde ese día, Thor había vuelto a ver a Loki cinco veces. Loki insistía que debían aparentar estar saliendo o al menos viéndose. Y todas esas veces, Loki se encerraba en la habitación de Balder para pasar todo el día con videojuegos. Entonces Thor recordó cómo Balder empezó a recordarle que Loki siempre los visitaba, a menudo, pero como el rubio estaba siempre ocupado o desinteresado en las amistades de su hermano menor, nunca le había tomado en cuenta.

Y la última tarde antes de la boda, Loki se había detenido en la puerta para hablar directamente con él, aprovechando que no había nadie.

—No creas que yo estoy contento con esta boda —soltó con resignación. —Mi padre realmente aprecia a tu padre, y si tu padre no es feliz, mi padre tampoco lo será. Si no lo entiendes: lo hago por mi padre.

—¿Y eso me importa? —espetó Thor, sorprendiendo a Loki y pronto cambió su tono a uno menos tosco—Bueno, también lo hago por mi padre.

—Conozco a todos los socios y accionistas. Son tercos como mulas… oí decir. Pero si hubiese alguna forma de detener esto, lo haría.

Y no había ninguna otra salida, Thor lo sabía y sin decir nada, simplemente hizo un ademán para que Loki saliera.

Fue así como en un cerrar de ojos, Thor se encontró de pie delante del altar, frente a un cura al que le temblaba la mano izquierda por el peso de la Biblia. Pudo ponerlo sobre la mesa, pero el cura parecía complacido por el esfuerzo que hacía por Dios. A su lado estaba Loki, lo miró de reojo y sintió envidia de verlo relajado y tal vez algo divertido por algo que hubiese notado en el cura que él no.

Cuando el momento de dar el sí llegó, Thor se arrepintió de no haber pedido a Loki a salir o pasar el tiempo juntos, solo para no sentirse incómodo en ese momento. Loki dijo sí con una sonrisa. Thor pensó que era un buen actor, y comprendió que Loki realmente estaba haciendo lo mejor por hacer que eso funcionara, que pareciera una boda real y los socios no sospecharan nada. Tal vez era eso lo que Thor debía hacer, pero nadie se lo había advertido.

Y cuando llegó su turno, dijo un sí con un pobre intento de ánimo que hizo que Loki sonriera con ternura. Por un momento a Thor le pareció escuchar la risa más linda del mundo.

—Entonces, yo los declaro esposo y esposo.

Thor se puso tenso, había llegado el momento del beso, del sello del matrimonio. Sintió una ola de aire frío recorrer por toda su espalda hasta sus tobillos. Loki también parecía algo nervioso, Thor lo creyó por cómo el pelinegro buscaba entre la gente a alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudarlos, pero en qué.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thor se acercó lo suficiente a Loki, solo sería una vez para convencer a todos, los que estaban fuera de saber algún día la verdad, que ellos se casaban por amor. Lo tomó de la quijada sin delicadeza para acercarlo y estamparle un corto y casto beso.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Hosexual, matrato, conversaciones homobóficas.
> 
> No promuevo el rechazo a la comunidad LGBT.

##  _Francia_

Estaban en el país del amor, o tal vez en la misma ciudad del amor: Paris.

Un día atrás había firmado los papeles para pertenecer a Loki por un año. Luego podría divorciarse y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido, pero Thor estaba seguro que no volvería a tener la misma vida de antes.

Una semana atrás había llegado a su hogar con una nueva idea, pero su padre se molestó de solo oírlo, argumentando que si Thor rompía el compromiso que se puso hace un mes estaría manchando el honor no solo de su familia sino también de los Laufeyson. Así es, Thor quería contraer nupcias con su novia. Exnovia. Para así, Balder fuera el que se casara con Loki, alegando además que Balder y Loki se llevaban muy bien y seguro fingir ser esposos les sentaría de maravilla.

Balder no parecía ofendido en ningún instante pero sí mostraba algo de tristeza cuando Thor hablaba así, cuando rechazaba a Loki como si fuera un monstruo. Y en la boda, Balder también le miraba de una manera que Thor no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable de empujar a Loki cuando nadie los miraba, todo porque Loki se le pegaba mucho.

Fotos, bailes, felicitaciones, regalos… solo Loki sonreía ante cada uno de ellos, llevándose todos los invitados una gran impresión de lo hermoso y amable que era Loki. A solas, Odín lo regañó, alegando que era el peor hijo que tenía al no mostrar un poco de interés al menos en los regalos. _Regalos._ Había uno en especial que no estaba del todo bien.

Howard Stark. Ése era el nombre que su padre Odín odiaba. Howard y su hijo, su único hijo, Tony Stark asistieron a la boda. Tony parecía el mejor amigo de Loki por lo poco que se habían encontrado a hablar.

—La familia Stark es de cuidarse —dijo su padre, antes de la boda—. Es por ellos principalmente que se casarán. Si ellos descubren esta farsa, se encargarán incluso de demandarnos de fraude.

Así que Thor intentó poner una buena cara recibiendo los regalos de la familia Stark aunque su cara cayó a una de shock. El regalo era un viaje de luna de miel a Francia, con llaves de dónde se hospedarían, y otra llave de dónde pasarían su noche de bodas. Claramente, la familia Stark quería asegurarse que Thor y Loki en verdad estaban casándose por amor. Thor agradeció y una vez quedaron a solas, Loki también lanzó un suspiro de molestia al verse acorralado porque ellos ya tenían planes como la noche de bodas pasarla en un hotel que les brindaría dos camas para dormir y viajar como lechugas frescas a Italia. Pero ahora todo había cambiado y no podían negarse para no levantar más sospechas.

—Ese beso sí que fue intenso, hermano —Balder apareció entre carcajadas y antes de que Thor pudiera decirle algo, su hermano menor se llevó a Loki lejos de su presencia. En algún punto, Thor lo agradeció. Aunque poco le duró la gratitud.

No duró ni cinco minutos en los que vio cómo Balder y Loki no paraban de reír, hablando de alguna tontería tal vez, importaría muy poco o tal vez nada si no lo hicieran mientras lo miraban. Irritado, se acercó a ambos, obligándolos a parar de reír por la expresión que pusiera Thor, y como siempre pasaba, Balder se excusó inmediatamente, dejándolos a _solas_.

—¿Qué era tan divertido? —le preguntó a Loki.

—Balder comentaba del baile. —Respondió Loki, tomando un sorbo de lo que sea que tuviese su copa —. Dijo que…

—Felicidades.

Fueron interrumpidos por una fémina voz, lleno de tristeza y odio. Loki la miró de arriba abajo, no para juzgarla sino preocupado de ver a la chica desarreglada y con los ojos hinchados. Antes de la boda, cada familia se aseguró de armar una mentira, tanto Thor como Loki debían mentir de tener un exnovio masculino para que su homosexualidad no se viera como algo nuevo, y cada uno debía tener un amigo dispuesto a fingir que alguna vez fueron novios. Loki dijo que tenía dos amigos dispuestos a fingir sus exnovios: Fandral y Bucky. Cuando Thor escuchó el nombre de Fandral, quiso escupir un pulmón porque era su amigo, uno muy cercano y nunca le había mencionado a Loki.

En cambio, para Thor fue difícil pensar un amigo que fuera capaz de ayudarlo en la farsa. Tenía algunos bastante cercanos a él, como Steve, que eran homofóbicos… igual que él. Y solo un compañero de clase, Bruce Banner, aceptó fingir ser su exnovio.

Loki y Balder se echaron a reír al ver una foto de Bruce, Thor no podía culparlos porque los exnovios falsos de Loki eran guapos, pero de Thor… sin comentarios.

—Yo también puedo ser tu ex, Loki —canturreó Balder, abrazándole por la cintura al pelinegro, haciéndole cosquillas que fueron contestadas con risas de diversión —. Y que terminamos porque te enamoraste de mi hermano. Es más, yo te terminé al verlos teniendo sexo en mi habitación. Eso suena tan…

Pero Thor le había callado lanzándole su abrigo, llegando a tapar las caras a ambos chicos que no pararon de reír. Y después de calmarse tuvieron que hablar de la novia de Thor: Jane Foster. Loki no estaba saliendo con nadie, pero mencionaron, de todos modos, que tenía una ex llamada Sigyn. Que un hombre terminara la relación, no le pareció correcto a Thor, por lo que las ideas por parte de todos cayeron, escasas hasta que la de Balder tuvo apoyo:

—No la termines, solo confiésale que eres gay y que la has estado engañando todos estos meses con Loki. Seguro te golpea, pero sin duda ella te terminará.

Thor lo había hecho, y Jane no le creyó. Ella había mencionado que cuando éste mentía miraba fijamente sin pestañear. Así que Thor tuvo que agregar más detalles al plan de Balder, mencionando que no la amaba tanto como a Loki y que estaban ya comprometidos para casarse. Después de una calurosa discusión, y que Jane se fuera después de darle un par de cachetadas, Thor no esperaba verla el día de la boda ahí, destrozada.

—No puedo creer que una vez golpeaste a un gay porque los odiabas y ahora eres uno de ellos —se burló Jane, luego miró hacia Loki de arriba abajo, juzgándolo.

—Un homofóbico es solo un gay reprimido, querida —le sonrió Loki, devolviéndole una mirada afilada.

Antes de que iniciara una pelea, ya que Thor conocía lo escandalosa que podría llegar a ser Jane, Balder volvió a aparecer para llevarse a Jane fuera del lugar mientras hablaban de cosas. Los vio desaparecer, su novia. Thor estaba dispuesto a volver con ella una vez se terminara el año de esta farsa y hacerla su esposa, tener hijos y sobre todo nunca dejar de pedirle perdón por esa mentira que la lastimó.

Después de unas horas, Thor y Loki estaban en el hotel que los Stark les habían pagado. Había una cama matrimonial, un baño privado y una silla sexual multifuncional. Lo último crispó de nervios a Thor, incapaz de verle la cara a Loki, porque estaba seguro que Loki se mostraría desinteresado en eso sin sentirse ni un poco molesto por el detalle. Esa noche, Thor durmió en la cama por sugerencia de Loki, mencionando que fue un día agotador y que él descansaría en el sillón que había cerca de la cama, aunque lo empujó a un rincón para no estar juntos. Y nada de eso cambió cuando llegaron a París.

Los Stark se habían asegurado que la pareja recién casada realmente tuvieran ese momento íntimo. Otra vez en el hotel en que se quedarían en París, tenía una sola cama matrimonial, con una silla sexual multifuncional en una salita de estar. Loki mencionó que seguro fue idea de Tony, que era muy bromista con esas cosas y que no debían, al menos Thor, molestarse por ello porque nada de eso sucedería.

Y justamente eso era lo que más le sorprendía a Thor, que Loki siempre se mostrara tan relajado, siempre sonriente, haciéndole creer entonces que tal vez era sólo él exagerando al sentirse la víctima de todo eso. Es decir, había aceptado esa farsa por su familia y no importaba lo mucho que se molestara, todos creerían o estaban creyendo que estaba pasando la noche con Loki, follando sin parar, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Dios, para Thor era inaceptable.

Loki ya había dado la vuelta a todo el lugar, informándole que había un gran jacuzzi entre el baño y la terraza. En ningún momento se quejó, ni siquiera cuando Thor le dijo que esa noche también dormiría en la cama y Loki en el sofá, ni cuando lo despertó unas horas después de la media noche al buscar un vaso de agua. Loki no se quejaba de nada, siempre lanzando pequeñas risitas o despreocupándose de los ruidos que Thor ocasionaba al dejar caer algo.

Mientras Thor estaba cada mañana con ganas de no seguir existiendo, Loki estaba fresco como una lechuga. Quiso preguntarle si no le afectaría en sus amistades cuando descubrieran que se había casado con un hombre, sino lo hizo fue porque no estaba del todo contento con todo eso, odiaba a Loki y su vida perfecta.

—Iré a un evento de pinturas por la tarde —dijo Loki, mientras terminaba de almorzar.

Thor estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas, sin hacer realmente nada, solo pensando en muchas cosas desde que esa sentencia cayó sobre sus hombros. Asintió automático al sentir la mirada de Loki. Tenía ganas de decirle que no le importaba y que no necesitaba decírselo ni ahora ni nunca.

Estaba nervioso, Thor siempre creyó que tenía todo bajo control pero de ahora en adelante, por un año, su vida estaría siendo controlada por sus padres y la familia Laufeyson. Una vez regresaran a casa, ninguno regresaría realmente a su hogar, sino a una nueva para vivir como una verdadera pareja. Se preguntó si sería todo tan silencioso como en ese momento aunque Loki, si tenía la oportunidad, lanzaba algunas preguntas como tratando de hacer el ambiente un poco más cálido.

_Un año. Un año._

Solo debía soportar un año. E ignorarlo todo un año no era conveniente para Thor, porque estaba haciendo más difícil la tarea. Loki no lo hacía mal, parecía experto en eso de fingir algo que no era verdad, pero cómo lo hacía.

—¿No te gustaría ir también? —volvió a hablar Loki, pero se apresuró a decir—: aunque no es necesario. Muchos dices que es aburrido ir a museos y máscuandosolovanparejasaperdereltiempo.

—¿Qué? —Thor se dio la vuelta riéndose ante lo rápido que había hablado Loki. Al darse cuenta de su sonrisa, rápidamente la apagó —. Sí, vamos. No salir toda esta semana va a matarme.

Loki había sido el único que había salido mañana y tarde y algunas noches por las calles, sin contar nada interesante, parecía como si temiera la presencia de Thor cuando estaba callado y serio. A pesar de no tener la misma edad, ambos eran muy jóvenes, en especial Loki que recién, al igual que Balder, estaba en la universidad y a diferencia de los hermanos Odinson, Loki estaba estudiando Bellas Artes. Una tarde se lo había mencionado cuando ambos estaban viendo la televisión sin prestar mínima atención y fue cuando surgió una pregunta que hizo que Thor empezara a cuestionar cómo era realmente la familia Laufeyson.

Los hermanos de Loki eran dos: Býleistr un médico cirujano, y Helblindi que recientemente se había posicionado en la alcaldía como abogado del mismo gobernador de la ciudad.

Aunque parecía que sus hermanos tendrían bastante dinero, a Thor le sorprendió que ninguno hubiese tomado una carrera que pudiera seguir con la compañía de los Laufeyson. Tal vez podría Helblindi, pero Loki… Loki estaba estudiando, según Thor, algo que no valía la pena. Artistas lo eran todos, y muchos alcanzaban la fama y no justamente por estudiarla arduamente en la universidad.

O tal vez sentía envidia. Al final, Loki estaba haciendo lo que realmente le gustaba.

Ya en el evento, Thor sí pudo distraerse un poco, tomar aire fresco y dentro del evento sentir el olor a pintura, y barniz. Se sentía bien, era como embriagarse con la naturaleza. Miró hacia donde Loki había corrido, estaba hablando con un señor, parecía animado por lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo el señor. Quiso acercarse a ellos, pero temía que el señor preguntara quién era y no estaba preparado para que la respuesta fuera “mi esposo”.

De solo pensarlo se le erizaban los pelos.

—¿Solo? —Thor se dio la vuelta sorprendido ante la voz que se escuchó bastante cerca de su oído. Por un instante creyó que tal vez lo estaba imaginando pero no, ahí estaba una mujer con una melena corta, sus ojos tenían un perfecto delineado negro con plateado, y sus labios eran el mismo color de la sangre fresca.

—No, realmente —se rascó la nuca por instinto de que no quería entablar conversación con un extraño. No es como si ella fuera desagradable, era hermosa y bastante alta, casi del mismo tamaño que Thor.

—¿Nogteamegicano? —su acento era bastante gutural, y Thor comprendió que seguro estaba buscando pasar la noche con él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pronunció Thor con claridad y algo lento por si la mujer no estaba muy acostumbrada al español.

—El chico a tus espaldas no ha dejado de migagte —sonrió.

Thor se dio la vuelta sabiendo perfectamente que a sus espaldas estaba Loki. Aún estaba hablando con el señor pero ya no parecía animado, parecía algo serio, mirando en su dirección y una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, Loki la desvió.

—Quizá quiege gobagte _algo_ —ironizó la mujer.

—Es… es mi hermano. —Dijo Thor casi sudando, como si aceptara de hermano a algún asesino que todo el mundo conociera.

—No se paguecen, sabes. ¿Segugo que son hegmanos?

—…Es adoptado.

—Ya quiero irme a casa —Thor no tuvo que ver a su derecha para saber quién era, solo se le quedó mirando a la mujer que no se le veía nada contenta con la nueva presencia.

Thor asintió, de todos modos quería salir de ahí, no le agradaba cómo la mujer insinuaba algo, tal vez se había dado cuenta que eran esposos… Thor no quería aceptarlo, él no se veía como gay. Miró a Loki, él en cambio sí lo parecía porque era bastante lindo para ser un hombre, su cabello negro cayéndole hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás… como las mujeres lesbianas, pensó Thor.

—Estuvo a punto de ofrecerte una droga —pronunció Loki, después de haberse alejado bastante de la calle donde estaba el evento. —Y tú…

Thor lo escuchó en silencio, sin importarle un poco. Lo que importaba es que por culpa de Loki, la gente realmente creería que él era gay.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello, pareces una mujer. —espetó Thor, sorprendiendo a Loki que involuntariamente se llevó una mano al cabello.

Al día siguiente, Loki estaba con el pelo corto, no tanto como a Thor le habría gustado, y tampoco había cambiado su forma de peinarse hacia atrás. Thor ya no dijo nada, sintiéndose algo culpable de tal vez haber sido cruel con su comentario para que Loki no se opusiera.

Y sobre todo, nunca sabría que Loki lloró cuando las tijeras cortaban su preciado cabello.


	3. 3

_Cit-Autos_ al ser una empresa de gran renombre en el país, el regreso de los recién casados fue noticia para todos, recién. Incluso ocuparon dos planas en el periódico nacional, en el que comentaristas alegaban que era solo un arreglo para beneficiar a la familia Odinson.

Pero la peor parte, lo que realmente importaba a ambos, quiso creer Thor, era cómo se lo tomaron sus amigos. Los de Thor la mayoría se mostró perpleja pero otros estaban asqueados de haber sido alguna vez amigos.

Preguntas, suposiciones y extraños comentarios ahogaron a Thor, pero al menos tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse, diciendo todo lo que Balder y Loki le habían enseñado para ser _aceptado_. Los amigos de Thor lo adoraban y ahora saber ese _secreto_ sin duda había roto ilusiones en las chicas y la confianza en los chicos. No parecían molestos pero sí tristes de no haber sido buenos amigos para que Thor no confiara en ellos de un tema tan delicado.

—Tienes buenos amigos, Thor —le dijo Loki, una vez acomodaron las cosas en su nuevo hogar, con la ayuda de Balder y los padres de Loki.

Thor reprimió un gruñido solo porque ahí estaba el señor Laufey. Todos acomodaban bien las cosas, como si se tratara realmente de una pareja, por fuera la casa se mostraba casi intocable por el hermoso diseño que tenía, por dentro el living era más espaciosa a pesar de estar fusionada con una cocina y un comedor. En el segundos piso estaban dos dormitorios y un baño, pero el dormitorio principal la ocuparía Thor con los armarios de ropa mezcladas con las de Loki para realmente aparentar que estaban casados, mientras que el otro dormitorio sería una especie de cuarto de estudio, con una cama movible donde dormiría Loki. Y si alguien preguntaba por ello, justificarían que era para las visitas.

Como Loki empezaba sus años en la universidad, tenía muchos materiales de pintura con los que llenar _su_ habitación, convenciendo así al hogar de que ése era su lugar de estudio, o tal vez el lugar de estudio de ambos porque Thor también llenaría el lugar con sus cosas de algunos trabajos que haría ahí.

—Gracias, Thor, por no quejarte de compartir el cuarto de estudio —agradeció Farbauti, cariñosa.

Pensándolo bien, Thor no tenía por qué quejarse, ése tendría que ser Loki. Él dormiría en un cuarto lleno de olor a pintura o materiales metálicos esparcidos por ahí, era Loki quien tendría que armar su cama para dormir y desarmar al levantarse. Bien podría compartir la otra habitación pero Thor no quería dormir en una misma habitación con Loki.

—Por las fotos, su _luna de miel_ no me convence que sean esposos —interrumpió Balder, sin dejar de pasar foto tras foto.

—¿Tal vez porque no es real? —atacó Thor, y bajó la voz cuando Laufey apareció en el living.

—Y te ves tan feo en todas —Balder siguió molestando, haciendo un mohín de disgusto al ver a Thor en las fotos —pero Loki, ah —suspiró, encantado —eres tan fotogénico y hermoso, cuñado mío.

Ambos jóvenes rieron ahora perdiéndose en alguna conversación con las fotografías.

—Me sorprende que nunca notaras a Loki, cuando son mejores amigos con Balder —hablo Laufey, ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza.

—Gracias. —dijo Thor, sin añadir nada más, tomando la cerveza. No sabía cómo excusar el no dar interés a las amistades de su hermano menor.

—Papá, ¿puede Helblindi dejar de mandarme mensajes? —se quejó Loki, entregándole a Laufey su teléfono celular.

Por la cara que Laufey puso, Thor estaba seguro que algún problema había pasado. ¿Pero por qué era Loki en enterarse de eso? Laufey salió del lugar, disculpándose para hacer una llamada, aún con el celular de Loki. Tenía mucha curiosidad, aunque Thor lo ocultara perfectamente, pero no caería tan bajo en mostrar interés.

El hermano mayor de todos, Býleistr, había prometido ayudarlos con el asentamiento de su nuevo hogar pero por urgencias en el hospital donde trabajaba, se lo impidió. Al igual que Helblindi no pudo venir por un trabajo. Ese infortunio para los hermanos Laufeyson fue sin duda una gran suerte para Thor, no quería ver a toda esa familia dándole consejos de qué hacer y qué no hacer, sin mencionar lo importante que era que Loki no sufriera bullas en la noche, ni que se saltara su comida.

Thor estuvo a punto de soltar que Loki ya no era un niño, que tenía ya sus 19 años para ser independiente, pero la diferencia de edad, de cinco años, hacía de Thor tal vez no su esposo verdadero pero sí como un tutor.

—Los visitaremos de vez en cuando —dijo Farbauti, acomodando el cabello corto de Loki, sin aceptar que Loki se lo hubiese cortado —, pero yo sí vendré seguido porque es normal que la _suegra_ haga muchas visitas. Frigga también está de acuerdo, así que si no vengo yo, ella lo hará.

—Y están en la edad de salir a las fiestas, salir con amigos, y pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando tengan cuidado de soltar algo que ponga en peligro esta farsa. —Comentó Laufey, más para Thor que para Loki ya que el pelinegro y Balder no paraban de pellizcarse a escondidas. Thor agradeció no tener otro hermano porque estaba seguro que habría terminado asesinando a uno—. Además, necesito que ambos salgan más, los dos —puntualizó —. Salir al cine, ir a comer algo de vez en cuando, mostrarse como una verdadera pareja.

Cuando se marcharon todos, incluso Balder, la casa se tumbó en un profundo silencio, ahogando incluso el ruido de afuera. Loki carraspeó pero Thor ni siquiera levantó su mirada de su celular, buscando alguna noticia en las redes sociales. Minutos después, escuchó pequeños ruidos desde la cocina, Loki había desaparecido de su lado, tan sigilosamente que le sorprendió. Estiró el cuello para ver qué hacía Loki, y solo lo vio moviendo algunas cosas. Preparando algo.

Thor miró la hora y ya iban para las siete de la noche, explicando entonces que Loki estaba preparando la cena. Thor cabeceó en el lomo del sofá, recordando cómo tenían prohibido tener una empleada, ni siquiera para fuera a limpiar un día a la semana. La familia Stark era muy celosa con los bienes de los Laufeyson, no querían que derrocharan un solo centavo en personas que no lo valían como los Odinson, y al enterarse de matrimonio Howard Stark dijo que seguro era una farsa. Y tenía razón pero Laufey se había encargado de hacerle ver que no. Y es por eso que los padres de Loki les prohibieron a ambos, Thor y Loki, tener una empleada porque sin importar la cantidad de dinero que le pagaran u ofrecieran para guardar un secreto, los Stark doblarían todo el dinero para que ella fuera con el chisme.

Así que se levantó a interrumpir lo que sea que Loki fuera a preparar.

—Pensaba pedir una pizza, si te gusta puedes no prepararte nada de cenar.

Loki sonrió y asintió, luego comentó que conocía un buen local donde las pizzas eran ricas, Thor le dejó hacer el pedido mientras iba a darse un baño. Incluso entrar al baño que compartiría con Loki lo incomodaba, colgaban toallas de diferentes colores, pero no difícil de saber cuál le pertenecía a quién. No sabía qué harían con la limpieza.

Después de comer un par de trozos de pizza, viendo noticias en la televisión, Loki le contó como al día siguiente volvería a la universidad y le disculpara si hacía bulla muy temprano en la mañana. Y Thor recordó que también debía ir a la universidad, acordando entonces que no habría problema.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Thor se arrastraba por los pasillos para asearse, mientras Loki correteaba como un niño, ligero y fresco, para hacer arreglos y preparaciones mientras de la cocina subía un exquisito olor.

Una vez terminó de alistarse, bajó a ver cómo Loki ya tomaba su desayuno en una parte del comedor y en el resto descansaba un desayuno exclusivo para Thor. Consistía en un café, y hot cakes con una cereza encima, brillosa. Thor quiso agradecer y sentarse, pero un pensamiento nada agradable cruzó por su mente; parecían un verdadero matrimonio, su _mujer_ preparándole el desayuno… inaceptable.

—No necesitas prepararme nada —le dijo, para luego salir de esa casa para no ver la expresión que pusiera Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más tarde subo el capítulo 4, luego nos vemos la siguiente semana o el próximo mes jejjeje  
> gracias por comentar y los kudos <3 <3 <3


	4. 4

Cuando Thor pisó la universidad por primera vez, se sintió tan perdido y novato, pero con los años eso cambió hasta que ahora que se casó, y con un hombre, le devolvió esa sensación de la primera vez. Algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban sin disimulo, murmurando que Thor era un homosexual, que se había casado en secreto. Pero otros le saludaron. Solo eso. Nadie se quedaba a su lado para preguntarle siquiera cómo estaba. Y no muy lejos estaba Jane, mirándolo con rencor junto a su amiga Darcy, mejor amiga.

Ignoró a todo aquello que solo se le quedara viendo, como si no existieran. Agradeció que solo le faltaran 6 meses para graduarse, pero Loki… pensó que seguro la estaba pasando fatal, sin contar que era su primer año en la universidad junto a Balder.

—¿Creíste que me comería yo solo todo el banquete en tu boda? —Thor sonrió al oír esa pregunta, era Volstagg.

—Tal vez. —Sonrió Thor, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho. —Espero que no te… incomode eso de que soy… ya sabes.

—Nunca dudé de tu sexualidad, hasta que Balder me envió una foto tuya con tu esposo —sacó Volstagg su celular para mostrarle una foto de Thor y Loki, posando como una feliz pareja en la boda. —Él se ve muy guapo, tal vez eso te hizo dudar.

Thor tragó duro, aguantando las ganas de gritar la verdad y decir que era una farsa, que seguía siendo tan heterosexual como antes. El hecho de ser el exnovio de Jane Foster, sobre fidelidad, Thor estaba lejos de serlo. Incluso la había engañado con la misma Darcy. En su defensa, eran solo encuentros sexuales sin compromisos, para descargar tensión a causa del estrés. Thor era un buen amante, eso decían todas con las que había follado, algunas se habían enterado de su matrimonio pero siguieron enviándole mensajes de verse solo para pasar el rato, que nadie se enteraría. Thor estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero la maldita promesa de aguantar un año…

—Sí, es lindo —dijo Thor, como convenciéndose a él mismo que Loki lo era, sabía que lo era, pero no quería aceptarlo ya que eso lo haría ver gay.

Tenía que aguantar 355 días, y luego empezar a decir que Loki lo había seducido y tal vez hechizado pero que despertó y se dio cuenta que no le gustaban los hombres que no era gay, y para recuperar la dignidad masculina que estaba tirada por ahí, le pediría matrimonio tan rápido a Jane y así estaría volviendo a la normalidad.

Cuando sus clases terminaron, deseó llegar pronto a casa, para descansar porque cada mirada que lo juzgaba era como una puñalada a su masculinidad. Ni siquiera había podido almorzar en paz y eso que Volstagg le animó relajarse ya que ahora eran tres, con Hogun, su mejor amigo para trabajos en equipo. Llegó a su nuevo hogar, música suave llenó sus oídos, bastante relajante, desde el cuarto de Loki. Thor subió hasta llegar al cuarto que les pertenecía, aunque la mayor parte era de Loki. Quería asegurarse que estuviera igual de molesto que él, porque seguramente había tenido un terrible día. Pero ahí estaba, Loki estaba usando una jardinera color blanco, manchado de pintura por todos lados, llevaba un gorrito y unos lentes, concentrado en lo que hacía. Sus manos estaban desprotegidas, manchándose de pintura pero importándole poco mientras acariciaba la tela con un pincel. Thor vio que la pintura no tenía una figura, nada que detallara qué era lo que pintaba, porque a Thor nunca le interesó el arte, de saberlo habría apuntado que era abstracta.

—Oh, ya llegaste —le saludó Loki, con una sonrisa.

_Sonrisa._

Estaba como siempre, radiante y con una mirada que regalaba calidez. ¿Sólo él tuvo un mal día a diferencia de Loki? No podía ser así.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Thor, directo, sin sonreír.

—Te fue mal —afirmó Loki, aunque ya no sonriera, se le veía tan bien —. A mí también, imagino. Pero yo vivo ignorando al mundo —se dio la vuelta para seguir con su pintura. —Incluso ignoro a mis hermanos cuando molestan demasiado.

—Pues yo no puedo vivir ignorando a aquellos que una vez fueron mis amigos, compañeros y ahora… por esta estúpida boda, ellos me ven como si…

—Si fueran tus amigos no te juzgarían, Thor —volvió a girarse para verse de frente.

—Para ti es fácil. Escuché que no tienes más amigos que Balder.

Loki lo miró en silencio, no parecía molesto ni herido pero sin duda alguno de ambos tenía que estarlo.

—Prepararé algo de cenar —dijo al fin, tirando con cuidado el pincel de su mano—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

_No es tu esposa._

—No, pediré algo.

—Bien.

Cuando Loki salió, Thor suspiró, volviendo a observar qué era lo que Loki estaba pintando, inclinó su cabeza de un lado a otro, creyendo que tal vez había una imagen escondida, pero no. Además los colores eran claros, casi todos amarillos en varios tonos. Horrible.

Salió, haciendo una llamada para pedir una pizza, y tan pronto se puso al día con las actividades del día siguiente, su cena llegó. De la cocina se escuchaba a Loki hablando por teléfono de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba una larga perorata detrás de la llamada, a penas y lanzaba un sí sin dejar de preparar su cena, por el olor Thor intuyó que sería algo con pollo.

Qué difícil iba a ser vivir así. En menos de una semana, su madre los vino a visitarles y al ver que Thor no comía en su _casa_ , Frigga lo reprochó alegando que descuidaría su alimentación pero a Thor poco le importó. No tenía que fingir quién era delante de su madre, y no pudo dejar de guardar eso que tanto lo incomodaba.

—No quiero que parezca mi esposa.

—Hay amigos que comparten pisos, Thor, y se dividen las tareas, ¿no puedes fingir al menos ser eso? —le reprochó Frigga.

Thor lo pensó bien, no parecía tan mala idea.

—¿Al menos ayudas en la limpieza?

Thor miró le piso y estaba limpio, en la semana que llevaban viviendo, ni una sola vez agarró una escoba y tampoco vio a Loki hacerlo, pero sin duda lo había hecho en su ausencia o mientras dormía. Thor se frotó el rostro al percatarse que Loki estaba siendo un buen _amigo_ sin reclamar absolutamente nada.

—Por lo que veo, no.

—Yo lavo mi ropa —dijo Thor, tratando de enmendar ese error ante su madre.

Cuando Loki estuvo presente Frigga le comentó que no fuera tan amable con Thor, que si Thor usaba algún plato no lo lavara, que si Thor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina o living, no lo limpiara, poniéndole completamente en su contra. Loki asentía, dándole el gusto a Frigga para aumentar más castigos a Thor.

—Y siéntete libre de visitarnos, Loki. Balder te extraña —le abrazó Frigga antes de irse.

Una vez se fue, Thor se giró hacia Loki para empezar a discutir su buen comportamiento.

—No necesitas limpiar toda la casa, nadie te lo pidió —le regañó.

—No me gusta vivir en un lugar sucio —le respondió Loki, tranquilo.

—Entonces dímelo, no lo hagas tú solo para hacerme ver como un inútil.

Loki le miró unos segundos con algo de confusión para luego responder, gentil:

—No lo eres. Es solo que yo tengo mucho tiempo. —le explicó Loki, detallando las horas que tenía libre, los días que no iba a la universidad y que hacer algo de limpieza le inspiraba en sus trabajos.

Thor también tenía tiempo libre algunos días, pero él solía aprovecharlos para salir con sus amigos o su novia, o avanzar en su proyecto. ¿Por qué alguien con tanto dinero como los Laufeyson sabían de limpieza y cocina? Thor tenía empleadas, y si había lavado su ropa fue porque buscó tutoriales en el internet. Por la curiosidad tuvo que preguntárselo y Loki respondió sin sentirse mínimamente ofendido.

—En casa nos enseñan a ser independientes desde pequeños, hasta Býleistr ayuda a su esposa en los quehaceres. Thor, —Loki se le acercó con una mirada comprensiva —sé que vivir aquí por un año, viéndonos las caras no te gusta, lo supe desde que te vi. Y no niego que siento lo mismo — _no parece,_ pensó Thor—, pero recuerda, lo hacemos por nuestros padres, al menos tú por toda tu familia. La casa es pequeña y limpiarla me toma muy poco tiempo, por eso no tienes que creer que lo hago maldiciéndote o algo por el estilo. Como te digo, es solo mi manera de descansar. Y sobre la cocina, me gusta, de hecho tenía planeado estudiar gastronomía.

Thor lo observó, atento, sin dejar de aprender algo nuevo de la familia Laufeyson. A ellos no les importaba el dinero que tenían, ni lo presumían a medio mundo como, para su vergüenza, su propia familia.

—Estuve pensando y creo que ya sé por qué no quieres comer de lo que preparo —dijo Loki, calmadamente. —Crees que estoy tomando un rol femenino, ¿verdad? ¿O crees que trato de seducirte? Porque ninguno es acertado. Solo trato de ser amable porque al igual que tú, no soy gay ni planeo serlo en un futuro.

Al escucharlo hablar así, tan tranquilo, sin titubeos, sin muestras de enojo, solo hacía que Thor se sintiera como un estúpido.

—Está bien —aceptó, finalmente. —Puedes preparar el desayuno y la cena pero —advirtió levantando el dedo índice—no quiero que lo hagas si no tienes tiempo o no lo deseas, y así pedimos algo de comer.

—Claro —sonrió, mostrando los perfectos dientes que tenía—entonces preparé nuestra cena. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría…?

—Cualquier cosa está bien —lo cortó. Y por primera vez, Thor le sonrió.


End file.
